


Snap

by FlamboyantScientist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Rewrite, Different Survivors, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Leon Kuwata Centric, i self protect onto Leon a lot and I’m mad that he killed Sayaka for literally no reason, or rather this is how it would have happened realistically, so this takes place from where Leon breaks Sayaka’s wrist and she locks herself in her bathroom, this is a realistic danganronpa au where the cast has trauma, this is also a prequel to my Leon In Future Foundation fic that I’m writing soon, this is what should have happened in my opinion, unused executions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: Leon watched as Sayaka dropped the knife and bolted into her bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Leon dropped the sword and stumbled out of the door, heart racing in his chest.“Hey! Someone help me!” He yelled, voice cracking under strain, but no one came out of their rooms. It took him a minute to remember they were all soundproof.He ended up knocking on the first door he ended up at; Makoto’s.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, implied
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> so I rewrote trigger happy havoc with Leon as a survivor because Leon had no reason to run back to his room to get a screwdriver, to come back and kill Sayaka when Sayaka was the one who tried to kill him. idk about you guys but if someone tried to kill me I would run away so
> 
> then I made it realistic, so for example [SPOILERS FOR THH OBVIOUSLY] genocide jack had never liked any of toko’s crushes, and killed them to make toko feel awful so the same thing happens here etc etc 
> 
> anyway this is just a prequel thing to my Leon As A Future Foundation Member fic which I have started writing so this isn’t fully developed. some of it is similar or the same to the original game so it could seem vague if you havent played the game
> 
> but anyway, enjoy

Leon heard the snap as the sword’s sheath came into contact with Sayaka’s arm and pulled away immediately. It made him feel sick, the sound travelling right through his head. Sayaka dropped the knife and bolted into her bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Leon dropped the sword and stumbled out of the door, heart racing in his chest. 

“Hey! Someone help me!” He yelled, voice cracking under strain, but no one came out of their rooms. It took him a minute to remember they were all soundproof. 

Blood was thrumming loudly in his ears as his heartbeat refused to calm down. He was shaking with nervous energy and adrenaline, one eye constantly on Sayaka’s open door in case the pop idol followed him out. 

He ended up knocking on the first door he ended up at; Makoto’s. 

Makoto appeared in the doorway just as black spots started to dance in front of Leon’s eyes, and he fell to his knees. 

“Wh— Leon? What’s going on? Are you okay?” Makoto crouched in front of him, “Ah- you’re panicking. M-maybe I should get someone?” 

“S-Sayaka,” Leon wheezed out, “She—!” 

“Ah-!” 

Makoto stood at the new voice, and stuck his head out of his room properly to see Sayaka in her bedroom doorway with her right arm tucked against her chest. 

Leon flinched when he saw her, pushing himself away until his back was against the wall opposite. 

“What’s going on?” Makoto asked, “Sayaka...?” 

The pop idol had her left hand hidden behind her back, and Leon knew she was holding the knife. He was still forcing out breath after breath, heartbeat not calming down in the slightest as he stayed sat on the ground. 

“M-Makoto!” Sayaka forced a smile and it made Leon feel sick, “I was just... uh...” 

“She has a knife!” Leon yelled, attempting to point at Sayaka but his arm shook too much to stay there. 

“A knife?” Makoto echoed, looking from Leon to Sayaka, “There’s a misunderstanding, right?” 

“What’s going on out here?” Kyoko questioned as she appeared in the corridor from behind Sayaka’s room, “Sayaka, what’s in your hand?” 

Sayaka squeaked and obviously threw something back into her room. 

Kyoko walked up beside the pop sensation and looked over her shoulder, “What... happened in there?” 

Makoto stepped out of his room fully to look as well, “Leon... why were you in Sayaka’s room?” 

Leon felt tears pushing behind his eyes in his panic, “Are you— Are you blaming me?! Sayaka invited me over, she wanted to talk! She said she was scared! And then she attacked me!” 

“I didn’t attack him!” Sayaka denied, “H-he broke my wrist! With the display sword, he attacked me!” 

Leon couldn’t breath. She was blaming it on him! And who was going to believe him over her? She was the Ultimate Pop Sensation, and he was just some guy who played baseball. 

“No, no no no no,” He muttered, pressing a hand in his chest as it tightened painfully, “No, I’d never— Why would I— It wasn’t—“ 

“Leon, you need to calm down,” Kyoko said, suddenly crouched next to him, “The important thing is that no one is dead. You need to keep breathing.” 

Leon tried to focus on Kyoko’s words, and eventually started breathing deeply enough to form coherent thoughts. He could see Makoto over Kyoko’s shoulder, talking to Sayaka who was in tears. 

“I didn’t attack her,” Leon explained desperately to Kyoko, “She wrote me a letter asking me to come to her room because she wanted to talk to me, so I did. But she attacked me with this knife, so I grabbed this sword thing from the table to defend myself. I think I broke her wrist, I heard it snap. She locked herself in her bathroom and I ran out here.” 

Kyoko nodded calmly, a small frown on her features, “Can I see this letter, Leon?” 

Leon frantically started searching his pockets and shoved the piece of paper at Kyoko, “She slipped it under my door.” 

Kyoko stood back up to her full height, tucking the letter into the pocket of her leather jacket, “Makoto, I need to check Sayaka’s room.” 

“It’s my room,” Makoto corrected, “Sayaka and I switched rooms for the night, because she was scared. Someone had been rattling her door handle.” 

Kyoko turned to where Makoto and Sayaka were standing in the doorway, “The nameplates say otherwise.” 

“Huh?” Makoto looked at the nameplate on the door behind him, and then the one on the door he’d come out from, “They’ve been switched? Sayaka, did you switch the name plates?” 

Sayaka looked down, still cradling her wrist against her chest. 

“I do remember Makoto’s room being next to mine,” Kyoko mused, “Someone definitely switched the plates. And if it wasn’t Makoto, then it must have been Sayaka.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sayaka whispered, “I’m so sorry.” 

Makoto was frowning, “Why would you do that? Were you... Were you going to blame it on me?” 

“I’m so sorry,” Sayaka repeated. 

Kyoko pulled Leon to his feet, “Do you think you can head back to your room for a while, until the morning?” 

Leon looked at Sayaka nervously, hands still shaking, “She tried to kill me.” 

“I know,” Kyoko agreed, “I will get to the bottom of it, but you’re too shaken up to stay here. You need to sleep this anxiety off.” 

“I’m not anxious,” Leon denied harshly, “I don’t get anxious.” 

“Please, go back to your room, Leon,” Kyoko requested firmly, “And don’t come out. I’ll come and get you in the morning, and I will not leave Sayaka alone. Either me or Makoto will be with her.” 

“They’re friends,” Leon whispered, “How do you know he’s not in on it?” 

“You have to trust me, Leon,” She said, “Go back to your room. I’ll come and get you in a few hours.” 

So Leon stumbled back to his room and locked the door. He curled up in the corner of his bed, too alert with adrenaline to do anything else but sit there and stare at the door to make sure no one came in. The eerie silence of the room made his ears ring, and he shuddered every time his mind reminded him of the snap Sayaka’s wrist made. 

Eventually, Kyoko knocked on Leon’s door, and the baseball star scrambled to pull it open. 

“Everyone’s meeting in the dining hall to talk about what happened,” She informed, then frowned, “Did you sleep at all?” 

“Does it look like I slept at all?” Leon asked, following her down towards the the dining hall. 

True to what Kyoko had said, everyone had gathered in the dining area and was sat around the usual long table in the middle of the room. Sayaka was sat at the head of the table, with Makoto to her right, and looked down when Leon walked in. 

Leon sat at the other end of the table, ignoring how his heart rate picked up now he was in the room. 

“Kyoko explained most of what happened last night,” Byakuya drawled into the awkward silence, “So. Sayaka tried to stab Leon with a kitchen knife.” 

“Dude, how does it feel to almost be murdered by a girl?” Mondo teased. 

Leon glared, “Shut the fuck up, man, you don’t know shit.” 

Leon felt hyperaware of everything around him - from people shooting him pitiful glances, to the continuous tapping of Makoto’s nervous foot, every sound and look just grated on him. He squeezed one hand around his other wrist tightly, feeling his fingernails cut into the flesh under his wrist and it grounded him slightly. 

“What we need to discuss,” Kyoko interjected, “Is what to do about Sayaka.” 

“We cannot just leave her be,” Celeste said, “She could try and kill one of us, next.” 

“That was so not cool, Sayaka,” Junko rolled her eyes and slammed a manicured hand onto the table, “What made you think that was okay?!” 

“I just want to go home,” Sayaka whispered. 

“And you tried to kill Leon to get there,” Celeste clicked her tongue. 

“We could lock her in her room?” Hina suggested. 

“The doors cannot be locked from the inside!” Taka pointed out, “She would be able to get out!” 

“I’m so sorry,” Sayaka murmured again, reviving a warning look to be quiet from Makoto. 

“Well, we can’t just let her fucking walk around,” Mondo snapped, “There’s got to be something we can do with her.” 

“We could always kill her ourselves,” Celeste stated darkly. 

“No!” Makoto looked horrified, “That would make us just as bad! We’re trying to avoid murder!” 

They talk around the subject for about an hour or so, before Chihiro suggested a buddy system where at least two other people were with Sayaka at any time. To which all Leon had to say was; 

“I’m not going anywhere near her.” 

The first time he’d spoke since he’d told Mondo to shut up, and he had everyone’s eyes on him. He squeezed his wrist tighter and held their gaze. 

“Okay,” Kyoko nodded, “That’s a more than reasonable request.” 

So that’s what happened. A buddy system was put into place where two people were always with Sayaka. There was a schedule worked out, so that everyone could take it in turns, and Leon’s name was never added to it. 

It started to work out quite well for a few days, including the day that Makoto had a nightmare about a masked figure standing over him in his sleep with a knife, until Junko’s turned up dead. 

During the investigation, Leon found himself alone in the dining hall, not doing anything. He was jogging his knee under the table nervously, and biting the dead skin off his lips and just thinking thinking _thinking_ when—

“Leon!” 

He turned quickly at the voice and came face to face with Sayaka, who was stood just inside the room, now with her arm in a makeshift sling. 

He stood instantly, knocking his chair away and walking backwards, “Fuck off.” 

“I-I just wanted to apologise,” She said timidly. 

“For what - trying to kill me? Stay away from me, who’s meant to be with you?” Leon demanded, heart in his throat and beating a million miles an hour. 

“Everyone’s investigating, but you went missing, so I tried to find you,” She explained, “I wanted to try and fix what I ruined.” 

“Leave me alone,” Leon begged, stumbling when his back hit the wall and falling onto his knees, hard. 

“Sayaka, what are you doing?!” Makoto’s voice yelled, “Oh, no, Leon breathe! Where’s Kyoko?” 

Everything was a blur after that. He vaguely recalled Kyoko telling him to breathe, and then there was an announcement telling them to go to the red door on the first floor. 

The next thing Leon remembered clearly was the Class Trial. Everyone was shouting, and Monokuma was laughing through it all, and everyone was just trying to figure out who killed Junko, because she was so sweet, she was so nice—

Then one piece of evidence - a swimsuit Makoto found in a washing machine even though they didn’t have a pool - tied the whole investigation to Hina. It was over pretty quickly after that, as Makoto summed up what happened to cause Hina to kill Junko. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of Leon’s head, as the vote condemned Hina, that they were wrong. 

Although Monokuma said they were right, and Hina was dragged off kicking and screaming, _begging_ for mercy and yelling that it wasn’t her, that she didn’t kill Junko, before she was shoved into a giant water tank. They could hear her scream though the water and the glass as Monokuma performed his magic trick. They sat by in shock as they heard the sharks devour the Ultimate Swimming Pro, until there was nothing left of her. 

Their Killing School Life continued. 

Only hours after Hina’s death, they were given a ‘gift’ from Monokuma. A girl, with short black hair and no memory of how she got there, other than her missing twin sister Junko. She introduced herself to the remaining classmates as Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. 

Then they had to go through the process of telling Mukuro her sister had been murdered by Aoi Asahina. Mukuro had cried, but tried to keep her composure, and Leon felt like he related to the mysterious girl somehow. 

They continued living, now with Mukuro, in peace until the next motive was given to them. 

Embarrassing secrets. 

Leon stood in the gym with his other classmates, piece of paper clenched tightly in his hand as he reread what was there;

_‘Leon says that he wants to become a singer - but baseball is his only talent, and he misses playing.’_

Makoto suggested that everyone tell each other what their secrets were, but was quickly cut off by Taka who thought otherwise. 

So they all parted their separate ways and waited, hoped, prayed that nothing would happen. 

Leon found the next body. 

“Jesus, _fuck_!” Leon yelled as he headed into the boys changing room on the second floor of the school. The stench of blood was overwhelming, and Byakuya’s corpse was strung up between two sets of work out equipment with scissors shoved through his wrists. 

Leon remembered how he snapped Sayaka’s wrist, and pinched his arm harshly to draw himself back. 

As it turned out, corpses fazed Mukuro about as much as they fazed Kyoko, which was to say: not a lot. 

Chihiro retold the story of Genocide Jack when they got there, having recognised the scene in front of them, and it was made clear exactly who they were looking for. 

“So, none of you know of Genocide Jack?” Mukuro asked curiously. 

“I’ve heard the stories,” Mondo shrugged, “I’m sure we all have. But there’s no way Genocide Jack is a high school student, much less one who is in this class.” 

“Byakuya was so confident that he was going to win this,” Celeste mused, “It just shows exactly how far big egos can get you.” 

Leon could taste iron on his tongue, clenching his jaw hard as he stared up at Byakuya’s body as Mukuro and Kyoko checked his wounds. 

“Who the fuck is doing this?” He hissed, head swimming with nervous energy, “When will this stop?” 

Hiro swallowed loudly, “I don’t know, man. I really don’t know.” 

The rest of the investigation went by as smoothly as it could, and the class trial came about fairly quickly. They were well equipped with knowledge, but flushing out exactly who was Genocide Jack was the trickier part. 

Until Toko sneezed. 

As it turned out, Genocide Jack will answer any question you ask her with complete honesty. So she spilled her guts. Apparently, it was common for Genocide Jack to kill every cute boy Toko had a crush on, and Byakuya was no different. Especially when he found out Toko’s secret and tried to kill her himself. Toko only reacted in self defence, but Genocide Jack had slaughtered Byakuya in her signature fashion. 

They voted for Toko like they voted for Hina. 

Toko walked willingly to her death, tears shining in her eyes as she admitted to murdering the boy she liked. She was dumped into a pitch black room, aside from a spotlight on the figure of... Byakuya. Delirious with guilt and despair, she ran towards him, believing it to actually be him. Just as she got close enough, and huge rolled appeared between them and started chasing her. She turned tail and sprinted away, but she wasn’t fast enough. She was flattered like paper. 

Their Killing School Life continued. 

Chihiro came forward after the trial with a laptop they’d tried to patch to the internet. 

“This is Alter Ego,” Chihiro introduced, bringing up what looked like an image of themself on the screen, “They’re linked to the school’s network at the moment, I’ve programmed them to try and find out any information on the mastermind.” 

_‘Hi!’_ Said the Chihiro on the screen, _‘I will help in any way I can!’_

Leon still felt the suffocating squeeze of adrenaline and anxiety, but he felt a little better seeing Chihiro’s hard work into finding out who the mastermind was. They were one step closer. All they had to do was let Alter Ego work. 

The third motivation was shit loads of money. Even Leon felt his eyes go wide at the sight of it, all piled up in neat little towers. Anyone could do with that amount of money, any one of them could kill for that. 

And that’s what made it so scary. 

It was two days before Celeste ran to them, screaming about being attacked by a man in a suit of armour. She led them on a wild goose chase until they found Chihiro, dead. 

Leon struggled to breathe around the tightness in his throat as he looked down at his friend’s body - his friend who had fought so hard to get them out. Now completely lifeless on the floor of the art room. 

Mondo cried, and Taka held onto him for dear life. 

Leon felt as though a piece of him had died looking down at Chihiro, and then again seeing Mondo’s reaction. The frightening thing was that he didn’t really know why he was feeling that way - he felt as though he was missing something. 

During the investigation, they found Hifumi dead in the nurses office. 

The trial was a mess. No one knew what was happening. Leon couldn’t breathe through most of it, squeezing the wooden podium in front of him so tight his knuckles turned white. Everyone was shouting at each other, and he felt Sayaka shooting him looks across the trial room. 

It took them longer than usual to figure out that Hifumi had murdered Chihiro while working with Celeste, and that Celeste had killed Hifumi as part of her plan. Mondo shouted at Celeste who stood there calmly after her resolve had been broken - after Taeko Yasuhiro was called by name. She’d shouted back for a while, but then went eerily calm and requested her execution. 

They voted for Celeste like they voted for Hina and Toko. 

Celeste walked towards her death calmly, but not the same way Toko had. Toko had been upset, but Celeste walked with the attitude of a respectful loser. It was the first gamble she’d lost. They watched as she was tied up on a spire and burnt to death. But just before she died, Monokuma crushed her with a fire truck. 

Their Killing School Life continued. 

Mondo and Taka shared a room after that, under the excuse of nightmares, and Leon knew there was something more to it. Leon stayed alone in his tiny room, staying up and staring at his door incase anyone came in or any notes got slid under the door - until he passed out from sheer exhaustion every night and woke up panicking in the morning. 

He could still hear Sayaka’s wrist snap. 

The next motivation was awful - Sakura was outed as Monokuma’s partner, as a traitor. Everyone was angry, and Leon couldn’t help but feel that he should be hearing Hina’s voice among them, telling them to get a grip and that Sakura was still their friend. 

It was only a matter of time before Makoto found Sakura’s body in the rec room. 

Mukuro had a bad feeling about the death from the start, and told anybody who would listen that something was wrong. Leon was the only one who listened. 

“I don’t like it,” Mukuro told him, frowning, “I think we’re missing something. Whoever did this, they tidied up well.” 

Leon nodded in agreement, “I can understand that. But what are we missing?” 

The group tied together that it was a suicide, and they almost voted for it too until Mondo admitted everything in a guilty breakdown. He made Sakura a promise that if anything put the group in danger of falling apart, that he would help Sakura fix it. But never in a million years did he think fixing it would include killing her. 

He pieced together the murder in the same way Makoto usually did, linking all the evidence to him and explaining what he did to destroy some of it. It all made sense in the end, and Mukuro nodded at Leon from across the room. A subtle little ‘we were right’. 

They voted for Mondo like they voted for Hina, Toko, and Celeste. 

Taka screamed at Monokuma and it was deafening. It was the absolute sound of heartbreak, a sound that Leon had never thought he’d hear in person. Mondo was escorted to a scary looking motorbike where he was tied to it, and it was set off. It drove into a round motorcycle cage, where it increased speed and went round and round and round until they couldn’t look at it anymore. Mondo died before the bike even slowed down to a stop. 

And just for kicks, Monokuma destroyed Alter Ego in front of them, too.

Their Killing School Life continued. 

It was the final murder that made no sense. There was no motivation for it, and the whole investigation had Leon struggling for breath at every discovery, and every glance sent him spiralling back into panic. 

Sayaka’s body had been found in the greenhouse on the top floor of the school. 

Leon, of course, was the top suspect for a while, but was quickly written off by Makoto and Kyoko when they found him wheezing in an empty corridor and ugly sobbing his heart out. 

Sayaka may have broken him in every way he could think of, but he didn’t want her to _die_ , he didn’t want her _gone_. 

Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still hear her wrist snap. 

It was the trial that was the worst part. Because out of everyone still there - out of Leon, Kyoko, Makoto, Mukuro, Taka, and Hiro - Leon never would have guessed that the murderer was Makoto. 

They voted for Makoto like they voted for Hina, Toko, Celeste, and Mondo. 

He was dragged away, kicking and screaming that it wasn’t him, much in the same fashion as Hina. And Leon felt ill. Makoto was forced into a school desk and put on a conveyer belt taking him towards a huge trash compactor. Makoto looked terrified as he was carted backwards towards it until he was just underneath it. Everyone braced themselves, waiting for the final moments of Makoto Naegi, until the screen on the trash compactor that previously showed Monokuma’s face changed to an image of Alter Ego. The trash compactor didn’t slam down on Makoto, and instead he fell down the trash shoot. 

Monokuma kicked them out of the trial room without any explanation, and the survivors shuffled back to their rooms. 

Leon didn’t sleep. 

So when he woke up the next morning to see Kyoko talking with Makoto, he thought he was hallucinating. 

He found out that Makoto had survived the fall into the trash shoot and Kyoko had rescued him. He also found out that they had bargained with Monokuma for one last class trial that was all or nothing. So the investigation started once more. 

It was a blur. They found all the bodies of their dead friends in the freezes of the science lab, and then they found cameras broadcasting the whole thing to the outside world. None of it made any sense until they started to talk it over, putting together everything they’d ever found over the course of the killings, and then it all _clicked_. 

Mukuro broke down in the trial room when Junko appeared, and she realised that she _had_ been apart of the killing game, and that she hadn’t shown up late. She had been in disguise as her sister and had tried to kill Makoto before she changed her mind and ran. Makoto didn’t dream about the masked figure in the night, _it was Mukuro_. 

“So,” Junko sighed sadly, “You beat me. You figured it out, that I wiped your memories and forced you to stay here. Congratulations. It was me the whole time! And I have to say, out of everything that happened, I’m impressed I only had to set up two people! Yeah, that’s right!” Her personality seemed to change with a flick of a switch, “When Leon ran out on Sayaka, everyone lost their motivation to kill! So I had to take control into my own hands. I drugged Mukuro to make it look like she was dead and blamed the whole thing on Aoi Asahina! Ah, poor girl died for no reason! Oh well.

“I wiped Mukuro’s memory after that and dumped her in the killing game too. Such a worthless sister, she can’t do anything right. I always have to do things myself!” Junko stomped her foot in her high heels and Leon was amazed her heel didn’t break, “Everything went okay after that. But then I got bored and killed Sayaka. I tried to frame it on Kirigiri, but Makoto took the fall! I have to say, I thought most of you were going to vote for Leon! This was a change of events.” 

“Junko,” Makoto started, “Why?” 

“Why?!” Junko echoed, “Because I am the Ultimate Despair! I was born to bring this world into Despair! And I thought by broadcasting this killing game, I could achieve it! But I suppose I will just have to settle for my own despair.” 

“Wait, no!” Makoto yelled, but Junko had already hit the punishment button. 

The survivors watched in horror as Junko put herself though every single execution the others had endured, until she was finally crushed to death on the conveyer belt. 

She dropped the escape button before she died. 

Leon supported a devastated Mukuro as they all made their way to the entrance hall. Everyone was in tears, even Kyoko which was the first shred of emotion Leon had seen from her.

Makoto pushed the button.

The machine guns deactivated. 

The door opened.


End file.
